COMMENCEMENT EXERCISE
by AstriAng13
Summary: Kericuhan TK Zero Base ketika para ayah berusha keras mendapatkan perhatian dari si wali kelas, Hwang Minhyun Onghwang - Ong Seongwoo x Hwang Minhyun GS! Minhyun dan Minki Kids! W1 dongsaeng line


**COMMENCEMENT EXERCISE**

 **OngHwang Story**

 **By. Ang**

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh seorang Hwang Minhyun. Namun dengan profesinya saat ini, hal ini tidak akan pernah bisa dia hindari. Dia bahkan harus menghadapinya dua kali dalam setahun.

Commencement Day atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah hari pembagian raport.

Ya, pembagian raport mungkin dapat dipandang sebagai momok yang mengerikan bagi beberapa siswa. Apalagi jika siswa itu yakin dengan hasil buruk yang akan mereka terima. Namun bagi seorang guru seperti Minhyun, pembagian raport seharusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Dimana guru dapat bertemu dengan orang tua siswa dan mereka bisa mendiskusikan semua hal tentang siswa yang bersangkutan. Apalagi orang tua di jaman sekarang ini sangatlah sibuk dan satu-satu hari dimana guru bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang tua adalah ketika pembagian raport. Terlebih lagi Minhyun hanyalah seorang guru Taman Kanak-kanak, yang mana orang tua tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pencapaian akademis dan lebih terpusat pada kesiapan mental anak dalam bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan sekolah dan sekitar. Dan jangan lupakan juga libur semester yang menanti di depan mata. Namun hal-hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuat Minhyun dapat menerima hari pembagian raport yang akan dihadapinya kali ini dengan senang hati.

"Hei, masih tidak semangat juga?" tanya Minki, partner Minhyun di kelas TK B ini. Minhyun hanya mendengus dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja guru sembari menatap jam di dinding. Jam 8, satu jam sebelum para orang tua itu datang.

"Sudahlah Minhyunnie, kau hanya perlu bertahan selama dua sampai tiga jam. Lalu kau akan bebas menikmati liburan semestermu," kata teman guru Minhyun lainnya.

"Tiga jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Jiyoung-unnie," sahut Minhyun, "Dan kau beruntung tidak mendapat orang tua murid sepertiku. Seharusnya aku menolak ketika kepala sekolah memindahkanku ke TK B jadi aku tidak harus bertemu mereka lagi tahun ini."

"Itu tandanya kau berjodoh dengan mereka, eh bukan, tapi dengan ayah-ayah mereka hahaha!" celetuk seorang guru yang baru masuk ke ruang guru sambil tertawa.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau paras Minhyun yang menawan dengan kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam mengkilat, tubuh semampai bak model, ditambah bibir sexy merah muda serta mata rubah yang menggoda, membuat hampir semua ayah dari siswanya rela libur dari kantor mereka di hari pengambilan rapor demi dapat bertemu Minhyun.

Ketika mereka bertemu Minhyun di awal tahun ajaran tahun lalu dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu wali kelas anak-anak mereka, para ayah tersebut langsung rajin mengantar jemput anaknya ke sekolah. Dan tentu saja tidak pernah absen dalam pertemuan sekolah, salah satunya pembagian rapor. Minhyun masih bersyukur sekolah melarang orang tua untuk menghubungi nomor telpon pribadi guru. Jika tidak Minhyun yakin para ayah itu akan menelponnya dengan alasan yang di buat-buat. Bukannya Minhyun narsis atau apa, namun masih tercetak jelas di ingatan Minhyun ketika Jaehwan, ayah Daehwi, menelpon ke sekolah ingin berbicara dengan Minhyun dengan alasan meminta ijin akan mengajak Daehwi pergi berlibur ke pertunjukkan lumba-lumba yang ujung-ujungnya mengajak Minhyun ikut bersama mereka dengan alasan mempunyi tiket yang lebih. Belum lagi usaha gigih ayah Woojin, Sungwoon, yang terus menerus menanyakan bunga favorit Minhyun dengan dalih dia mempunyai banyak sisa stok bunga di floristnya.

"Sooyoung, kau baru masuk kerja sudah mulai mengangguku," jawab Minhyun sambil cemberut.

"Tapi unnie, murid-muridmu di kelasmu itu sangat menyenangkan dan lucu. Apalagi si Jihoon itu, sangat cantik seperti boneka. Aku ingin punya anak seperti dia."

"Ya sudah kau buat saja, toh sekarang kau sudah bisa membuat sendiri hahaha!" Minhyun pun mau tidak mau ikut tertawa atas godaan Minki terhadap Sooyoung yang baru saja kembali bekerja setelah masa cuti menikah minggu lalu.

"Ih, awas kau Minki! Akan ku goda kau habis-habisan ketika kau menikah nanti," balas Sooyoung. Minki pun hanya tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana anak-anak akn memanggilmu nanti? Apakah tetap Miss Park atau Mrs. Yook?" tanya Minki.

"Kurasa tetap Miss Park. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan kepada anak-anak mengapa marga ku berubah. Kujelaskan pun mereka tidak akan paham, mereka masih TK. Lagi pula anak-anak juga masih memanggil Jiyoung-unnie dengan Miss Kang, walopun sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi Mrs. Lee. Dan bahkan hampir menjadi seorang ibu dari dua orang anak."

"Sudahlah jangan ngobrol lagi, lihat sudah jam 8.45. Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Jiyoung. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Miss Kang dan Miss Park di TK A sedangkan Miss Choi dan dirinya di TK B.

.

.

.

Ada sepuluh anak di kelas TK B. Minki akan berkonsultasi dengan orang tua siswa dari lima siswa dan Minhyun berkonsultasi dengan lima lainnya. Minhyun kembali mendesah ketika melihat daftar siswa ditangannya. Ada nama anak itu di situ.

"Minki tidak bisakah kita tukar? Aku sudah dapat Jinyoung dua kali tahun lalu, masa aku dapat dia lagi?" keluh Minhyun.

Tidak, Jinyoung bukanlah anak yang bermasalah. Dia anak yang baik dan cenderung pemalu. Dia juga sangat menurut kepada Minhyun. Minhyun pun sangat menyayanginya. Jika seorang guru diperbolehkan mempunyai favorit, sudah pasti Minhyun akan memilih Jinyoung. Namun jika ada nama anak itu di daftarnya, berarti Minhyun akan bertemu orang itu. Karena sudah pasti orang itu akan mengambil rapor Jinyoung. Dan Minhyun sangat enggan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi saat ini.

"Tidak bisa, Minhyunnie. Kepala sekolah sudah mengirim jadwal dan guru yang bertugas kepada orang tua minggu lalu. Kalau kita tukar, takutnya ada omongan yang aneh-aneh diluar sana. Nanti mereka akan berfikir kau menolak bertemu orang tua murid tertentu karena ada masalah," tolak gadis bersurai emas itu. Minhyun pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, walaupun dalam hati dia mengiyakan jika dia memang ada masalah dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

"Guanlin tidak mengalami kesulitan dan dapat beradaptasi dengan baik. Bahasa koreanya juga sudah jauh lebih lancar dibandingkan ketika dia di TK A," Minhyun memberikan penjelasan kepada ayah Guanlin.

"Ya, sejak kami bercerai dan ibunya kembali ke Taiwan, Guanlin jadi belajar bahasa korea lebih banyak. Karena jika ibunya di rumah dia selalu berbicara bahasa Mandarin dan tidak mau menggunakan bahasa Korea," jawab pria berambut senada permen karet itu. "Saya berharap Guanlin bisa mendapat ibu baru yang bisa mengajarkan bahasa Korea dengan lebih baik, seperti Miss Hwang ini."

Minhyun ingin sekali mendengus ketika Daniel berkata seperti itu, namun sebagai guru yang baik dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata, "Jika ingin belajar bahasa Korea bisa saya berikan nomor teman saya yang memiliki kursus bahasa, Tuan Kang."

Skak mat, Daniel pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya menyuguhkan senyum penuh keterpaksaan sembari mengiyakan ketika Minhyun memberikan nomor telpon temannya.

.

.

.

"Saya harus bekerja, walaupun sebenarnya saya tidak tega meninggalkan Jihoon di rumah neneknya. Apalagi neneknya sudah renta, sedangkan Jihoon sangat aktif dan butuh figur seorang wanita," Jisung bercerita kepada Minhyun dengan semangat yang disertai gerakan tangan yang dramatis. "Andaikan Jihoon mempunyai ibu, yang dapat menemainya bermain sepanjang hari, mengajar serta mengurusnya. Menjadi ibu sekaligus GURUnya," Jisung masih bercerita sambil menatap Minhyun dengan penuh arti dan memberi tekanan pada kata guru.

"Jihoon gadis yang mandiri Tuan Yoon, mungkin dia hanya butuh teman dan pengawasan. Saya ada kenalan seorang baby sitter yang bisa menemani dan mengawasi Jihoon sembari Tuan Yoon menemukan ibu yang tepat bagi Jihoon." Lagi-lagi Minhyun mematahkan hati ayah yang satu ini dengan sarannnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, namun masih ada satu orang tua murid lagi yang belum datang. Seharusnya Minhyun tidak kaget, karena orang tua yang satu ini selalu terlambat dan membuatnya menunggu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Minki sambil melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kelas.

"Belum. Ayah Jinyoung belum datang. Kenapa dia lama sekali? Aku tidak mau pulang terlambat," gerutu Minhyun sambil mengetuk-ketukkan kuku di mejanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, yang terakhir datang ayah Seonho. Dan ternyata dia Kwon Hyunbin, si model terkenal itu. Pantas Seonho tinggi, dia dapat dari ayahnya."

"Kalau Jiyoung-unnie dan Sooyoung? Apa mereka juga sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, Jiyoung-unnie bahkan sudah selesai jam 11 tadi. Taemin-oppa menjemputnya, katanya mereka akan check up ke dokter kandungan. Sedangkan Sooyoung, aku tadi bertemu dengannya ketika berjalan kesini. Tapi kurasa dia sudah pulang juga, karena sepertinya aku melihat mobil Sungjae di parkiran."

"Kau juga akan pulang sekarang?"

"Iya, karena aku harus mengejar kereta yang jam 12. Aku kan tidak ada yang menjemput, tidak sepertimu. Banyak yang mengantri untuk mengantarmu pulang," goda Minki dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minhyun benar-benar gagal paham. Apa maksud Minki dengan banyak, kalau pun ada yang ingin mengantar Minhyun pulang, hanya orang itulah yang terlintas di benak Minhyun.

"Ayah-ayah dari muridmu. Mereka masih menunggu di lobi sekolah. Dan sepertinya mereka berdebat tentang siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Oh Tuhan, Minhyun tidak percaya ini. Minhyun tahu jiika para ayah itu memang terlihat sekali ingin mendekatinya. Biasanya mereka hanya memberikan sesuatu atau basa basi memulai pembicaraan, namun tidak sampai ingin mengantar pulang. Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan.

"Baiklah aku pulang duluan. Jika sampai jam 12 kurang seperempat dia belum datang sebaiknya kau jadwal ulang saja. Siapa tahu kau sempat naik kereta yang jam 12. Lagipula langit tampak mendung hari ini," ujar Minki sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Minhyun kembali menatap jamnya, 11.40. Baiklah dia akan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menelpon ayah Jinyoung untuk menjadwal ulang pertemuannya setelah libur semester. Namun sebelum dia sempat membereskan barang-barangnya, suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengambil rapor Jinyoung. Apa saya terlambat?" Seorang pria muncul di pintu kelas. Cengiran menyebalkan menghias wajah tampannya. Wajah tampan yang ingin Minhyun cakar karena dia membuat Minhyun menunggu lama. Dan ketika Minhyun ingin menjawab bahwa dia terlambat, pria itu berkata, "Saya tidak akan lama karena Jinyoung menunggu di lobi."

Minhyun pun hanya menghela nafas sembari menjawab, "Silahkan duduk Tuan Ong."

.

.

.

"Jinyoung anak yang baik dan penurut. Dia selalu mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, saya selalu mengajarkan Jinyoung untuk menjadi pria sejati yang selalu bertanggung jawab. Jadi tentu saja dia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Sifatnya yang penuh tanggung jawab itu seratus persen menurun dari saya," sahut Seongwoo dengan penuh rasa bangga. Wajah sombang nan tampannya seakan ingin menunjukkan pada Minhyun bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang sempurna. Ingin sekali Minhyun memutar matanya, namun dia masih ingat bagaimana harus bersikap sebagai seorang guru.

"Namun Jinyoung agak pemalu dan kurang percaya diri. Jadi dia sering menolak untuk tampil di depan kelas untuk menyanyi atau menari. Padahal dia memiliki suara yang merdu dan koordinasi tubuh yang baik," ujar Minhyun berusaha menjelaskan kondisi Jinyoung.

"Itu semua karena ibunya," ujar Seongwoo dengan santai. "Ibunya memiliki suara yang merdu dan indah. Namun dia agak sedikit kaku dan canggung. Makanya dia hanya berani ikut paduan suara saja ketika SMA dan kuliah. Padahal suaranya sangat pas sebagai vokalis band. Sayang sekali sikap canggungnya itu menghalangi. Pasti Jinyoung dapat semua itu dari ibunya."

Minhyun ingin mendelik mendengar jawaban Seongwoo. Pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Sifat narsis masih melekat erat padanya. Ketika Minhyun memuji anaknya, dia dengan penuh percaya dirinya mengklaim bahwa itu berkat dirinya. Tapi saat Minhyun menjelaskan kekurangan anaknya dia dengan seenak jidatnya menyalahkan istrinya.

"Mungkin anda bisa mengikutkan Jinyoung kursus vokal atau sanggar untuk memupuk rasa percaya dirirnya. Mumpung Jinyoung akan libur semester selama dua bulan, dia bisa menghabiskan liburannya sambil kursus. Karena saya dengar dari Jinyoung, anda tidak ada rencana untuk mengajaknya berlibur kali ini," saran Minhyun sambil berusaha berbicara dengan intonasi yang tidak terlalu tinngi.

"Ya memang akhir-akhir ini saya sangat sibuk. Pekerjaan saya menumpuk sampai dua bulan ke depan jadi saya tidak bisa mengajaknya berlibur. Maklum saya baru saja di promosikan menjadi kepala bagian bulan lalu." Ingin rasanya Minhyun melempar pena yang dipegangnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Dasar tukang pamer batin Minhyun.

"Tapi, kalau soal bernyanyi, biarkan saja istri saya saja yang mengajari Jinyoung bernyanyi. Kenapa saya harus repot-repot mengkursuskannya jika istri saya bisa mengajarinya?"

"Kursus di luar dapat membantu dia bersosialisasi juga, Tuan Ong. Agar dia juga bisa bertemu banyak orang baru. Karena disekolahpun dia hanya mau bermain dengan Jihoon dan jika Jihoon tidak masuk dia tidak mau bermain dengan yang lain," Minhyun masih berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada yang sopan walaupun tangannya sudah mulai terkepal menggenggam penanya.

"Benarkah itu? Apa itu bukan alasan istri saya saja agar dia mendapat _me-time_ nya lebih banyak jika Jinyoung tidak di rumah. Istri saya seorang wanita karir jadi wajar jika dia ingin lebih banyak waktu istirahat di rumah tanpa diganggu Jinyoung." Seongwoo masih bersikukuh dengan opininya sembari menyeringai mengejek.

"Atau mungkin itu alasan anda saja karena anda tidak mau repot-repot mengantar jemput Jinyoung ke tempat kursus?" Habis sudah kesabaran Minhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Seongwoo cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Minhyun, namun dia masih bisa menampilkan seringai angkuhnya lagi.

"Baiklah, saya akan bicara dengan ibu Jinyoung. Dan jika menurut dia ini yang terbaik, saya rasa dia pun tidak akan menolak untuk mengantar jemput Jinyoung," final Seongwoo.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Maaf Tuan Ong, sudah jam 12, waktunya sudah habis. Dan kasian Jinyoung terlalu lama menunggu di lobi sendirian." Seongwoo pun mengangguk berpamitan dan meninggalkan kelas Minhyun.

.

.

.

Minhyun tidak kaget ketika melihat Seongwoo di depan kelasnya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap berlalu dan tidak menyapanya.

"Kereta jam 12 sudah lewat dan kau harus menunggu satu jam untuk kereta berikutnya," Seongwoo berkata sembari jalan mengiringi Minhyun menuju lobi sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah biasa MENUNGGU," sahut Minhyun dengan menekan kata menunggu.

"Tapi langit sudah gelap Miss Hwang, dan aku yakin sekali kalau kita searah."

Minhyun tidak dapat menahan untuk memutar matanya. Dan sebelum dia mampu menjawab Seongwoo, suara lain mendahuluinya.

"Miss Hwang, sudah mau pulang? Bagaimana jika kuantar?" Jaehwan, berkata sembari tersenyum manis yang tampak dibuat-buat kepada Minhyun.

"Sebaiknya dengan saya saja Miss Hwang, saya bawa mobil. Sebentar lagi hujan, kalau dengan Tuan Kim nanti anda basah kuyup. Dia naik motor," sanggah Sungwoon mematahkan kepercayadirian Jaehwan.

"Rumah anda kan tidak searah Tuan Ha, jadi ada baiknya Miss Hwang pulang bersama saya," Daniel pun tidak mau kalah dalam pertempuran ini.

"Lho bukannya anda akan menjemput Guanlin, Tuan Kang? Jadi Miss Hwang pulang dengan saya saja," rasa penuh kemenangan terdengar jelas dari perkataan Jisung.

Minhyun merasa pening mendengar perseteruan ayah-ayah ini. Dia nyaris berteriak saat suara anak kecil berhasil menghentikan niatnya.

"Ayah, ibu, koq lama sekali. Jinyoung capek menunggu dari tadi," Jinyoung berkata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Semua pria di lobi itu pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung ini masih di sekolah," bisik Minhyun berusaha memberi peringatan.

"Oh maaf, maksudku Miss Hwang kenapa lama sekali. Jinyoung lapar. Jinyoung ingin segera pulang dan makan masakan ibu, eh Miss Hwang," ujar Jinyoung belepotan.

Seongwoo mendekat dan menggendong Jinyoung,"Sudahlah ayo pulang, kasian Jinyoung kelaparan. Lagipula kita juga harus mencari tempat kursus menyanyi untuknya," tutur Seongwoo sembari mengenggam tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun yang mendengar penuturan Seongwoo langsung terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

"Serius. Dan ku akui kau memang benar, kasian kalau dua bulan Jinyoung hanya tinggal di rumah tanpa kegiatan. Setidaknya dengan ini dia bisa mengembangkan bakat dan rasa percaya dirinya," terang Seongwoo seraya tersenyum tulus. Hilanglah seringai menyebalkan yang selalu bernaung di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau janji harus mau mengantar jemput Jinyoung dari tempat kursusnya," debat Minhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputnya tapi kau yang mengantar, deal?" penawaran terakhir dari Seongwoo.

"Call!" setuju Minhyun dengan senyum cerah. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya sebulan ini meyakinkan suaminya ini untuk mengirim Jinyoung ke kursus vokal sampai-sampai dia harus mendiamkannya.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau Jinyoung berakhir canggung dan kaku sepertimu," canda Seongwoo yang langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

"Baiklah Mrs. Ong, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Tuan-tuan kami pulang duluan. Selamat liburan!"

Dan ayah-ayah tersebut hanya mampu terpaku tanpa membalas salam Seongwoo dan keluarganya.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hello, aku bikin fanfic ini buat semua OngHwang shipper (kalo ada). Dari kemarin haus akan fanfic OngHwang bahasa Indonesia tapi langka banget (selangka moment mereka). Jadi dengan modal penuh kenekatan aku bikin fanfic ini. Ini fanfic pertamaku jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Semoga berkenan dan semoga tambah banyak yang bikin fanfic OngHwang. So, Review nya please..._**

 ** _Aku juga udah publish ini di wattpad dengan judul dan username yang sama (maklum disana OngHwang sama langkanya). Dan aku tau kalo commencement lebih tepat di pake untuk wisuda, tapi disini aku pake biar judulnya kelihatan keren hehehe_**

 ** _-Ang-_**


End file.
